Dagda CuChulainn
Dagda Cúchulainn (KUH-KUHL-INN) was the man who spurred the Pan-Celtic Rising (circa 4000 A.D./C.E.)(696 P.F.E.) and New Jacobite Rebellion (4005-6)(702 P.F.E.). His life began in Ungoverned Scotland in the year 3985 C.E. (681 P.F.E.). He was born to Aine Cúchulainn and Aohngas MacDomhnall. He was a citizen of the former Reformed British Empire and left his hometown when he was 19 at first to wander the Scottish Highlands, living in the wilderness. Nearly a year later, he went to the University of London where he majored in Political Economics and Minored in General Earth Sciences. He was to graduate in 4011. In the year that he was away, the UK's BAF declared Martial Law in response to a variety of international affairs disasters (one of which was the 4011 French Crisis) in all of it's 'non-member states', which included Scotland, Ireland, and Wales at the time. As a result, his Clan's private property was seized entirely and his father was imprisoned. His elder brother, Lugh Cúchulainn, came to London to retrieve Dagda, at which point they both traveled to Wales to find their brother Rihan, only to discover that he had been imprisoned due to government suspicion. Dagda and Lugh travelled back to Scotland. While Lugh went to Ireland in an attempt to appeal to an angered Irish population, Dagda decided to stay in Scotland to convince the Clan Chieftains to unite and mobilize against the rapidly-growing authoritarian British Government. He managed to convince several Clans (a small number which rapidly grew) In response to growing militarization, the UK outlawed Clan governments and various cultural symbols which were being used as symbols of resistance, which only sparked more unrest. The PCR started off initially as a local, insignificant movement. Membership exponentially skyrocketed after the British invasion of Algeria (which subsequently led to the discovery of the infamous internment camps by rebel forces). The Pan-Celtic Rebellion has a rather religious movement at first, being the culmination of years of Catholic and Polytheistic unrest in Scotland and Ireland. Bearing in mind that the Catholics were now a minority due to the events of the 3879 C.E. (the same events that had also radicalized the Catholic minority in the 39th-41st centuries), and that the Polytheist (commonly referred to as Druidist) majority had taken power in the Celtic states over the course of the 39th century, the PCR had several radical religious ideas. (One major point of criticism for the movement was that one of it's main goals before and a while after Dagda became the Chairman was to establish a traditional Druidist state in the region). This later changed as more secular voices came into the mix after the burst in membership rates. Dagda was quickly modeled into the voice of dissent, being a figurehead of sorts. The older Military Councilmen established Dagda as the figurehead to appeal to the growing radicalized youth in the country (which accounted for most of the fighting force, alongside older generations who felt rather nostalgic). Dagda eventually overtook the Military Council as the leading force (though they were not alienated nor entirely obscure), and shifted efforts into establishing a working, functioning nation as opposed to overthrowing the British government. Upon the 4002 Annexation of Scandinavia, Dagda CuChulainn is one of the founders and the High Chief of the PCU. He created the PCR and NJR movements and helped to overthrow the UK.